The use of certain block copolymers and their compounds in a number of end-uses and especially in footwear, is rapidly expanding. For example, in the footwear industry, certain block copolymer compounds are being used in large volume in the manufacture of a wide variety of shoes including canvas shoes, sport shoes, and dress shoes. The block copolymers may be utilized for this purpose for soling, foxing, innersoles and the like. These compositions are disclosed in Hendricks et al, U.S. Pat. No. 28,236. In general, these shoe component compositions usually comprise a mixture of block copolymer, extending oil, polystyrene and possibly a filler. For the most part, these block copolymers have proved to be particularly advantageous in many respects, including flexibility, processability, lack of vulcanization requirement and wet slip. However, in certain respects, short-comings have been noted. In the past it has not been possible to obtain a shoe sole having a "smooth look" or "vulcanized rubber look" based on these block copolymers due mainly to the presence of weld lines and surface blemishes. In addition, the surface of the shoe sole was shiny--not a dull matte finish like vulcanized rubber. Conventional block copolymer compounds used in casual shoes circumvent these problems by having a rough "splayed" and textured surface caused by the water in the compound. This rough surface hides weld lines and surface blemishes. The conventional compounds with silica, however, are not satisfactory for the smooth look because the surface is too rough and because of "frosting" or whitening of the surface rubber. A new polymeric composition has been found for footwear applications that has a finish intermediate between the textured or crepe surface of prior art compounds and the surface of a vulcanized rubber shoe sole.